


Id-Uzhar-Zarakâl (The Master Builder)

by lferion



Series: The Making of Dwarves [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Architects, Challenges, Drabble, Dwarves, Gen, Khazâd November, Other People's Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Bombur loves his work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Takes as canon Stephen Hunter's idea that Bombur is a master architect/engineer. This piece is a companion to Day 6 - Thorin [Adlânu 'Âzah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395618). Part of The Making of Dwarves.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153844534240/khazad-november-bombur) on tumblr for Day 28 of Khazâd November.

* * *

* * *

Bombur looked up, and up at the ancient stone ramparts that had stood against the sea for longer years than he could quite imagine. The stone was still sound, good Dwarf-work, a few blocks wanting replacement or attention. He’d need to see the upper sections to be sure, but the bones of the structure were a pleasure to hear sing strong and true after so many ages. There was a deal of surface work to do — the entire sea-face needed pointing and sealing — and no doubt the interior was a thorough mess. 

Bombur grinned and nodded. This would be fun.


End file.
